Micro Fanfictions of KunZoi II 昆佐同人微小说系列二
by Moonlight Outsider
Summary: A micro fiction means a fiction which is shorter than 200 Chinese Characters-Also less than 200 English words or even fewer. And these are micro fanfictions of KunZoi, each chapter is an independent story. Series two. Enjoy them, please.
1. Chapter 1

**Micro fanfics of KunZoi**

A micro fiction means an independent fiction which is shorter than 200 Chinese Characters(Also less than 200 English words or even fewer, I think~).

And these are micro fanfictions of KunZoi, each chapter is an independent story. Enjoy them, please~

**The author's words:** Dear all, thank you for reviewing, and hope you enjoy them~ ^^

So, a new series starts~ ^^ And there will be also 20 independent stories in this series.

**Disclaimer:** Sailormoon is the property of Takeuchi Naoko, Kodansha and Toei Animation. All characters, settings etc. are used without permission. This is a fanfiction of Sailor Moon, for my interest in the KunZoi pair, and I promise that there is definitely neither illegal nor financial purpose.

~Oo*oO~

**Story No.1:**

花园里突然窜出的一只老鼠吓得Zoisite尖叫了一声。老鼠消失很久之后，他才意识到自己正偎在他的老师Kunzite的怀里。Kunzite戏谑他又不是小孩子却还怕老鼠，Zoisite低下头红着脸为自己的失态道歉，心中却悄悄回味起那个冰山的怀抱原来如此温暖。

第二天令Zoisite意外的是，他看到Kunzite抱着许多零食在喂老鼠…


	2. Chapter 2

**Micro fanfics of KunZoi**

A micro fiction means an independent fiction which is shorter than 200 Chinese Characters(Also less than 200 English words or even fewer, I think~).

And these are micro fanfictions of KunZoi, each chapter is an independent story. Enjoy them, please~

**The author's words:** Dear all, thank you for reviewing, and hope you enjoy them~ ^^

**Disclaimer:** Sailormoon is the property of Takeuchi Naoko, Kodansha and Toei Animation. All characters, settings etc. are used without permission. This is a fanfiction of Sailor Moon, for my interest in the KunZoi pair, and I promise that there is definitely neither illegal nor financial purpose.

~Oo*oO~

**Story No.2:**

"Kunzite-sama，我明白，您根本就是只在乎任务！"

"…"

望着沉默的银发男人，Zoisite忍不住甩了他一巴掌。Kunzite一愣，银色的眸子微微眯起："Zoisite，你敢不敢再打你的老师一巴掌试试？"

Zoisite想都没想，伸手又是一巴掌。

Kunzite却微笑起来，抓住少年纤细的手腕把他拉到怀里："这么听话的小家伙，我怎么舍得不在乎呢？"


	3. Chapter 3

**Micro fanfics of KunZoi**

A micro fiction means an independent fiction which is shorter than 200 Chinese Characters(Also less than 200 English words or even fewer, I think~).

And these are micro fanfictions of KunZoi, each chapter is an independent story. Enjoy them, please~

**The author's words:** Dear all, thank you for reviewing, and hope you enjoy them~ ^^

**Disclaimer:** Sailormoon is the property of Takeuchi Naoko, Kodansha and Toei Animation. All characters, settings etc. are used without permission. This is a fanfiction of Sailor Moon, for my interest in the KunZoi pair, and I promise that there is definitely neither illegal nor financial purpose.

~Oo*oO~

**Story No.3:**

"Kunzite-sama，为什么从来不问我？"

"问什么？"

"为什么从来不问我是不是爱您，万一我不爱您呢？"话虽如此，翠绿的眼睛里却闪着狡黠的目光。

"我不需要问，Zoisite，因为你的心思我都知道。"银发男人低头吻上少年的樱唇，"况且就算你不爱我，我也仍然爱你。"


	4. Chapter 4

**Micro fanfics of KunZoi**

A micro fiction means an independent fiction which is shorter than 200 Chinese Characters(Also less than 200 English words or even fewer, I think~).

And these are micro fanfictions of KunZoi, each chapter is an independent story. Enjoy them, please~

**The author's words:** Dear all, thank you for reviewing, and hope you enjoy them~ ^^

**Disclaimer:** Sailormoon is the property of Takeuchi Naoko, Kodansha and Toei Animation. All characters, settings etc. are used without permission. This is a fanfiction of Sailor Moon, for my interest in the KunZoi pair, and I promise that there is definitely neither illegal nor financial purpose.

~Oo*oO~

**Story No.4:**

Kunzite盯着金红头发少年的翠眸，银色的眼睛微微眯起："Zoisite，你再不说话，我可就去找倩尼迪公主或者水手服战士了。"

少年却并没有吃醋，依旧沉默着，毫不在意的微笑丝毫没有变化。

Kunzite叹了口气，放下照片，转身离开，去面对他最后的决战。


	5. Chapter 5

**Micro fanfics of KunZoi**

A micro fiction means an independent fiction which is shorter than 200 Chinese Characters(Also less than 200 English words or even fewer, I think~).

And these are micro fanfictions of KunZoi, each chapter is an independent story. Enjoy them, please~

**The author's words:** Dear all, thank you for reviewing, and hope you enjoy them~ ^^

**Disclaimer:** Sailormoon is the property of Takeuchi Naoko, Kodansha and Toei Animation. All characters, settings etc. are used without permission. This is a fanfiction of Sailor Moon, for my interest in the KunZoi pair, and I promise that there is definitely neither illegal nor financial purpose.

~Oo*oO~

**Story No.5:**

金红头发的少年感觉到他的老师今天似乎有些异常。果然，训练结束的时候他突然拉住了Zoisite并试图强吻他。

Zoisite拼命挣扎："Kunzite-sama，您不能这样，我又不是女孩子！"可他却隐约觉得自己实际似乎并没有自己表现出的那样抗拒。

Kunzite没有松手，甚至抱得更紧："我知道你不是。"他眉毛一挑："我也不是。"

Zoisite终于放弃了反抗，他这才发觉那个怀抱原来就是自己一直期待的那种温暖。


	6. Chapter 6

**Micro fanfics of KunZoi**

A micro fiction means an independent fiction which is shorter than 200 Chinese Characters(Also less than 200 English words or even fewer, I think~).

And these are micro fanfictions of KunZoi, each chapter is an independent story. Enjoy them, please~

**The author's words:** Dear all, thank you for reviewing, and hope you enjoy them~ ^^

**Disclaimer:** Sailormoon is the property of Takeuchi Naoko, Kodansha and Toei Animation. All characters, settings etc. are used without permission. This is a fanfiction of Sailor Moon, for my interest in the KunZoi pair, and I promise that there is definitely neither illegal nor financial purpose.

~Oo*oO~

**Story No.6:**

Kunzite看着蔷薇丛中的Zoisite微笑。一旁的Nephrite有些意外地感慨："Kunzite，真没想打你这样的冰山男人会是同性恋。"

"我从来都不是同性恋。"Kunzite若有所思，声音不自主地温柔起来，"只是Zoisite恰好是个男孩子而已。"


	7. Chapter 7

**Micro fanfics of KunZoi**

A micro fiction means an independent fiction which is shorter than 200 Chinese Characters(Also less than 200 English words or even fewer, I think~).

And these are micro fanfictions of KunZoi, each chapter is an independent story. Enjoy them, please~

**The author's words:** Dear all, thank you for reviewing, and hope you enjoy them~ ^^

**Disclaimer:** Sailormoon is the property of Takeuchi Naoko, Kodansha and Toei Animation. All characters, settings etc. are used without permission. This is a fanfiction of Sailor Moon, for my interest in the KunZoi pair, and I promise that there is definitely neither illegal nor financial purpose.

~Oo*oO~

**Story No.7:**

Zoisite还没来得及离开训练场，那里面Kunzite的气息让他悄悄地留恋。

突然他那刚刚离开的老师突然又出现在他面前："Zoisite，我有东西忘在这里了。"佐伊赛特定了定神，故作轻松地玩笑："Kunzite-sama似乎从来不是那种丢三忘四的人呢。不过，是什么？"

银色的目光灼灼，深深地盯着翠绿色的双眸："我的心，Zoisite。"


	8. Chapter 8

**Micro fanfics of KunZoi**

A micro fiction means an independent fiction which is shorter than 200 Chinese Characters(Also less than 200 English words or even fewer, I think~).

And these are micro fanfictions of KunZoi, each chapter is an independent story. Enjoy them, please~

**The author's words:**

Well, sorry for delaying soooooooo long... I'm so busy these days(well, when are you NOT busy? =_=), and finally I could update these micro fanfictions~ ^^

Dear all, thank you for reviewing, and hope you enjoy them~ ^^

**Disclaimer:** Sailormoon is the property of Takeuchi Naoko, Kodansha and Toei Animation. All characters, settings etc. are used without permission. This is a fanfiction of Sailor Moon, for my interest in the KunZoi pair, and I promise that there is definitely neither illegal nor financial purpose.

~Oo*oO~

**Story No.8:**

"我Kunzite训练出的学生，怎么可能通过不了考核。"即使冰山难得一见的温柔安慰，也无法消除Zoisite的紧张。

如果考核不通过就意味着他不能成为王子的近卫，那样的话他就再没有借口接近他暗恋许久的Kunzite大人了。

失神的的少年突然毫无防备地跌进一个温暖的怀抱："Zoisite，如果通不过，以后我养你。"


	9. Chapter 9

**Micro fanfics of KunZoi**

A micro fiction means an independent fiction which is shorter than 200 Chinese Characters(Also less than 200 English words or even fewer, I think~).

And these are micro fanfictions of KunZoi, each chapter is an independent story. Enjoy them, please~

**The author's words:**

Well, sorry for delaying soooooooo long... I'm so busy these days(well, when are you NOT busy? =_=), and finally I could update these micro fanfictions~ ^^

Dear all, thank you for reviewing, and hope you enjoy them~ ^^

这个段子本来就是建立在Seraph和Angel两个词汇区别的基础之上的，因此我还没想好中文如何表达为好…

于是这将成为我写的第一个只有英文版的KZ微小说…不过我相信大家都能看懂的~

**Disclaimer:** Sailormoon is the property of Takeuchi Naoko, Kodansha and Toei Animation. All characters, settings etc. are used without permission. This is a fanfiction of Sailor Moon, for my interest in the KunZoi pair, and I promise that there is definitely neither illegal nor financial purpose.

~Oo*oO~

**Story No.9:**

"She is your Angel of beauty, that senshi of beauty, isn't she?" Zoisite tried his best to hide his jealousy, but it was too difficult for him to hid his sadness and hopelessness.

"Perhaps she is, only if you insist." The silver-haired genernal chuckled affectionately as held the younger one to keep the boy in his embrace from escaping, "But Zoisite, you are my Seraph."

~Oo*oO~

**注：**Seraph指六翼天使，是很美的高贵少女形象，而Angel所表示的"天使"实际上比Seraph地位更低，大概相当于…丫鬟的一种存在吧…


	10. Chapter 10

**Micro fanfics of KunZoi**

A micro fiction means an independent fiction which is shorter than 200 Chinese Characters(Also less than 200 English words or even fewer, I think~).

And these are micro fanfictions of KunZoi, each chapter is an independent story. Enjoy them, please~

**The author's words:**

Well, I don't know how to discribe how long has it been since I last updated this micro fanfiction serie... I'm so busy these days(well, when are you NOT busy? =_=), and finally I could update these micro fanfictions~

But my list of ideas that needing to be written to fanfictions is already as long as the milky way...

Dear all, thank you for reviewing, and hope you enjoy them~ ^^

**Disclaimer:** Sailormoon is the property of Takeuchi Naoko, Kodansha and Toei Animation. All characters, settings etc. are used without permission. This is a fanfiction of Sailor Moon, for my interest in the KunZoi pair, and I promise that there is definitely neither illegal nor financial purpose.

~Oo*oO~

**Story No.10:**

"Zoisite，你已经成年了。"  
>"…是的，Kunzite-sama…"Zoisite有些颤抖地低下头，Kunzite会因为这个而嫌弃他吗，或者还是说，他在暗示自己不要总是粘着那位年长者？<br>"所以，我想我们可以尝试一些更高限制级的新花样。"


End file.
